Listen to You Heart
by tinystarkitten
Summary: songfic to Listen to Your Heart by D.H.T. Team seven goes on a mission, during which Sasuke and Sakura contemplate their feelings for eachother. SasukexSakura.


I wrote another songfic :D! This one's been bugging me for a while now, so I decided to finally let it out. And, despite my firm belief that Sasuke is an asexual sponge incapable of love, it's SakuraxSasuke! Takes place sometime before the exam. You can choose when.

Oh, and don't get on my ass about the mission rankings and Kakashi's inability to defeat ninja. If you elitists would just ignore the stupid, unimportant details and read the story, I'm sure you'll find very few reasons to flame me (other than the general craptasticness). But if you can't do that, go ahead and flame away, I'm craving roasted marshmallows. (Anyone who knows me on Gaiaonline knows that I've created threads just to see how many different flames people can come up with)

* * *

Team seven had another mission. Or rather, Kakashi had a mission. The three genin were tagging along "for experience" Lord Hokage had said. It wasn't a dangerous mission, although it was ranked A. It had been ranked high because the job needed to be done with such precision, only a jounin would have been able to do it properly. Kakashi had been chosen for the job because of a lack of properly experienced jounin at that particular moment.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what is it that we're doing anyway?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi looked down at him.

"I told you... You don't need to know. It's not your mission." He answered. Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled. The Hokage had asked that Kakashi not tell the three the mission for security reasons.

"Honestly Naruto, how many times do you have to be told 'no' before you listen?" Sakura sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"You know, you're really pretty when you're mad." Naruto chuckled, but was quickly whapped on the head. Hard.

"Can you believe him Sasuke?" Sakura asked, turning to her other side to look at her crush. The boy looked at her with his beautiful dark eyes. He half smiled and shook his head while letting out a sigh that could almost sound like a chuckle if listened to hard enough.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

Sakura could notice something in the boy's eyes when he had looked at her this time. A certain emptiness that wasn't usually there. Of course, the girl had never been able to keep eye contact with Sasuke for more than a few seconds at a time before as she would look the other way, blushing ferociously and fangirling over the fact that she had just locked eyes with _Uchiha Sasuke!_

But before, Sakura could always see some kind of emotion in his eyes then. Whether it was boredom or annoyance, there was always _something_ there. But right now, as they walked along a path leading away from the village and leading to God knows where, Sasuke had absolutely nothing behind his eyes. Sakura contemplated what could be wrong with him, but came to the conclusion that she didn't know.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Sasuke walked along, paying no attention to Naruto's questions to Kakashi and flirtations to Sakura. So when she asked him a question that he hadn't really heard, he waved it off with a small shake of the head. The truth was, he couldn't think of anything to say to her. He had been thinking of her a lot lately, with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was annoying, flirting with him every chance she got. She was the weakest of the group, and she slowed them down at times (though no amount of weakness could slow down the group more than Naruto's idiocy sometimes).

But on the other hand, Sakura was amazingly beautiful; every boy in Konoha could see that. She was a good person and she always meant well. Not to mention Sasuke couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy every time Naruto (unsuccessfully) asked her out.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

"Sakura, are you listening to me?" Naruto asked the girl. She turned her head toward the blonde.

"What?" she snapped.

"I just was wondering if you were curious about the mission too!" he said, attempting to slip his arm around her waist. He ended up with a large lump on his head.

"Naruto, leave her alone." Sasuke said from the other side of the girl. Sakura turned to look at him.

"Sasuke..." She breathed.

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

Sasuke half smiled again and turned to face forward once more. _You have to keep your eyes on what's ahead_ he reminded himself. _Don't be distracted. Even if it is... her..._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

"We've been walking forever!" Naruto complained an hour later. "Come on, at least tell us where we're going!"

"Nope." Kakashi said simply. Naruto grumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the boy's childishness. But then her eyes met Sasuke's for a split second and they both looked away quickly.

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

Sakura kept her eyes forward after that. She didn't want Sasuke to catch her peeking at him too much. It might give him the wrong idea.

Just as she set her eyes forward, however, three men jumped from the trees.

"Stand back!" Kakashi yelled. Not a moment after that, however, the man was surrounded and stabbed in both knees and both shoulders, causing him to fall. The ninja quickly turned on the three genin.

"Let's have some fun with these three" One of the men said with a smirk. The other two nodded.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

The six ninja had been fighting for nearly five minutes. The older ones separated their fight from the other two within the first minute, but the genin's shouts could still be heard

_Why are they going easy on us?_ Sakura wondered, ducking an attack and unsuccessfully attempting to drive a kunai somewhere into the man she was fighting. _This man is a jounin at least, being able to get Kakashi-sensei like that. All three of us genin should be dead by now._ She ducked another purposefully weakened attack.

Somewhere from her left, Sakura caught a glimpse of fire for a split second. _Sasuke's fireball..._ She thought, getting distracted. She wondered how he was doing. She certainly hoped he was okay. If he wasn't... She couldn't think of that.

"Don't get distracted little girl." A voice hissed in her ear. She suddenly realized that he was trying not to get killed and whipped out a kunai in attempt to slash the man's face, but he evaded it easily before picking her up and throwing her several feet away from him.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

The man Sasuke was fighting had been slightly singed by the boy's fireball, but was otherwise unharmed.

"Why are you going easy on me?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because it wouldn't be fun just to kill you and be done with it." The man replied cheerfully, running towards Sasuke quick as lightning. When he was less than one foot away, he balled his hand into a fist and knocked the wind out of the boy.

Sasuke let out an agonized grunt before passing out. The man smirked and walked off to help one of his comrades.

_And there are voices_

_that want to be heard._

Sakura had managed to escape from the man she was fighting, and was walking in the direction that she had seen the fireball. Eventually, she had made her way to the place were the two had been fighting. She looked around, but saw no one.

"Saku... ra..." Came a small voice. The girl turned in the direction that she had heard the voice come from and saw Sasuke, propped up on his elbows and almost smiling.

"Sasuke!" she shouted, running over to him.

_So much to mention_

_but you can't find the words._

Sasuke looked up at Sakura, who was fretting over his injuries like a mother hen. He wanted so much to take her in his arms, but he couldn't. At least not right now. So he just laid back and let her tend to his injuries. And she did just that.

"Sasuke, can you stand?" Sakura asked after a few minutes.

"I think so." He responded, standing up. He swayed and started to fall, but was caught by Sakura. She put his arm around her shoulders and helped him stand. "We should go look for Naruto, I don't hear him anymore. Hey, maybe he's dead." She said, with an odd hint of cheeriness in her voice. Then something happened that caught her completely off guard.

Sasuke laughed.

And then he smiled, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, let's go look for him." He said, still smiling. Sakura blushed, but smiled as well.

And the two walked off, Sasuke leaning on Sakura for support, to find their comrade.

_The scent of magic,_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind.

* * *

_

One last comment before I go. I know full well that "Listen to Your Heart" was originally by Roxette. I put D.H.T. in the description because some people weren't born when the original came out and are used to the new version. Also, D.H.T. just saves space.


End file.
